Distributing valves equipped with a solenoid form essential components of units designated for controlling and regulating fluids. In the simplest case, such distributing valves are also designed as 2/2-distributing valves, in which the connection between an outlet and an inlet of the distributing valve is released or closed via a corresponding switching position of a valve sealing element, as a rule, a valve piston. The corresponding on or off position of the valve can now be influenced by the solenoid in such a way that, with a current-carrying solenoid, the valve piston which is designed as a magnet armature at least in one partial area, is moved from one switching position into another switching position against the action of a spring. When the solenoid is switched off, the valve piston is moved back into the original outlet switching position as a result of the spring restoring forces. It follows from this that, due to the restoring forces of the spring acting permanently on the valve piston, the valve piston must be held at least in one switching position by the forces exerted on it by the solenoid; thus, the solenoid must be permanently acted on by the current in one switching position in order to guarantee a safe valve function. Thus, a considerable power consumption can be obtained for the solenoid according to the type and frequency of the switching position.